


Буду таскать твою любовь как рюкзак

by izumrudishe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Established Sterek - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Sloth!Stiles, Witches, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumrudishe/pseuds/izumrudishe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз превращается в ленивца. Стае это кажется очаровательным. В особенности Дереку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Буду таскать твою любовь как рюкзак

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I’ll Carry Your Love Like a Backpack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/671382) by [twerkinshield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkinshield/pseuds/twerkinshield). 



> Переведено для команды WTF Teen Wolf 2014.  
> Бетила моя прекрасная Ксандрия, которая терпеливо правила все повторы и речевые ошибки и дажэ глаза ни разу не закатила <3  
> Оригинал написан чудесной [**twerkinshield**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkinshield/pseuds/twerkinshield), с самыми трогательными сюжэтами во вселенной :3

Стайлз даже не успел толком обдумать очень непростую сложившуюся ситуацию, когда вдруг задался вопросом, почему с его ракурса все стало казаться несколько больше. И тогда он вспомнил ведьм. Тех самых ведьм, которые последние недели полторы ошивались неподалеку от Бикон-Хиллз. Он потряс головой и попытался пошевелить руками, чтобы встать, но обнаружил, что у него больше не было пальцев. Ну, грубо говоря, пальцы-то все еще были, больше похожие на длинные, притупленные когти. Стайлз поднял взгляд выше и продолжил рассматривать мягкий янтарный мех, покрывавший его руки и переходивший на туловище в светло-коричневый. Поднимая лапу к лицу, он обнаружил маленький мокрый нос, отдаленно напоминающий собачий. Стайлз тихо лежал и паниковал, пытаясь позвать на помощь кого-нибудь из стаи, но из его рта вырвалось только жалкое, слабое поскуливание.

_«Чудесно. Просто, блин, прекрасно. Почему это его жизнь?»_

Неожиданно слева из кустов с грохотом и треском на него вывалилась чья-то огромная фигура, заставив издать очень недостойный писк, который он будет отрицать до конца своих дней. Стайлз попытался (ключевое слово «попытался») удрать от чужака, используя когти, чтобы подтянуть по земле свое маленькое тело. Ему удалось продвинуться где-то на полметра, прежде чем его подняли с земли и, удерживая за задние лапы, перевернули вверх тормашками. От ужаса Стайлз запищал, стараясь создать достаточно шума, чтобы привлечь внимание Дерека, где бы тот ни находился. Когтистая рука не слишком осторожно потрогала живот, подняв его на уровень глаз, которые, как оказалось, принадлежали Джексону.

– Что это вообще за херня такая? Похоже на недообезьяну, но пахнет Стайлзом!

Джексон продолжал ощупывать и принюхиваться к новому телу Стайлза. Лидия и Эрика вышли на поляну и немедленно спасли его из лап Уиттмора. Эрика некоторое время осторожно переворачивала его в руках, обнюхивая со всех сторон, пока Лидия набирала что-то у себя в телефоне.

– Я думаю, это действительно Стайлз? То есть пахнет так же, и теперь, когда мы забрали его у Джексона, он вроде успокоился. – Эрика ухмыльнулась в сторону Уиттмора. Теперь, не подверженный смертельной опасности, Стайлз прекратил бешено размахивать конечностями и верещать.

Лидия, игнорируя их обоих, бережно забрала его у Эрики и подняла над головой, как ребенка, придирчиво изучая со всех сторон.

– _Bradypus Variegates_ , – заключила она.

– Прости, что? – с недоумением уточнил Джексон.

Лидия драматично вздохнула и повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на Джексона так, будто его тупость оскорбила ее лично. Наверняка так оно и было.  
– Бурогорлый трехпалый ленивец, очевидно, – она перекинула волосы через плечо и крепко прижала к себе Стайлза, который не испытывал никаких проблем с новым положением дел, а только сильнее вжался в ее теплое тело. Он посмотрел через плечо девушки и послал Джексону зубастую, во весь рот улыбку со своего призового места. Уиттмор злобно зарычал в ответ, пока Дерек не дал ему подзатыльник.

– Замолчи. Где Стайлз?

– В него попало заклинанием, и… – наскоро попыталась объяснить Эрика.

– Мать вашу, где Стайлз? – прорычал Дерек, и в его глазах появились отблески красного.

Эрика кивнула в сторону, где Лидия обнимала ленивца, крепко прижимая его к себе, в то время как Скотт и Эллисон ворковали, обсуждая, какой он трогательный и какая мягкая у него шерстка. Бойд и Айзек, которые прибыли аккурат вслед за Дереком, увидели, как Скотт, наклонившись обнюхать ленивца, несильно получил от него за это по носу.

Стайлз посмотрел в сторону и, едва заметив Дерека, взволнованно заверещал.

Дерек шагнул ближе и выжидающе протянул к Лидии руки. Девушка выразительно вздохнула, но без возражений передала ему свою ношу. Дерек приоткрыл кожаную куртку, чтобы обеспечить ленивцу достаточно теплого пространства. Стайлз тут же воспользовался новыми когтями, чтобы уцепиться за воротник его футболки. Дерек опустил голову, уткнувшись носом в его мех, и удовлетворенно заурчал, обнаружив Стайлза в целости и сохранности. Он услышал характерный щелчок камеры мобильного телефона и выпрямился, застегиваясь, оставляя ленивца в безопасности своей кожанки.

– Пошли.

Стая обменялась нерешительными взглядами, но послушно двинулась в сторону машин.

Прошло два дня, а решение проблемы так и не нашлось. Позже в тот же день стая собралась в отремонтированном особняке. Они, как обычно, устремились на кухню, но пораженно застыли, обнаружив Дерека, сидящего за столом и бесстрастно нарезавшего фрукты и ягоды. Стайлз, уцепившийся за рубашку, счастливо висел за его спиной, как маленький рюкзак.

Дерек, похоже, был совершенно спокоен, периодически оглядываясь через плечо, чтобы удостовериться, что ленивец не свалился, пока тот весело болтал, вереща, как от него и ожидалось. Дерек отвлекся, только когда Стайлз, радуясь приходу стаи, издал какой-то нелепый пронзительный крик, и чуть повернулся, когда он попытался перепрыгнуть от него к Скотту в руки. Маккол благодаря свои супер-мега-волчьим-рефлексам умудрился поймать Стайлза, прежде чем тот упал на землю, и Стайлз благодарно обвился пиявкой вокруг его предплечья.

Эллисон и Лидия, поздоровавшись, прошли к столу с сумками, полными книг, чтобы попытаться отыскать решение, пока Бойд и Джексон направились к холодильнику. Скотт, Айзек и Эрика были полностью заняты обнюхиванием шкурки Стайлза, осторожно обнимая его и передавая друг другу. Дерек достал пакет черники и продолжил нарезать фрукты, то и дело бросая пронзительные взгляды на всех, кто прикасался к ленивцу. И в тот момент, когда Айзек поднес Стайлза к лицу, чтобы пощекотать ему животик, Дерек сердито рыкнул и тут же порезался ножом.

Стайлз, почуявший кровь, тревожно заверещал в сторону Дерека. Айзек поднял виноватый взгляд и немедленно вернул Стайлза на место, осторожно посадив его на спину Дерека.

Стайлз зацепился за воротник его рубашки и осторожно обнюхал мягкие волосы в основании шеи, пока Дерек очищал палец, чтобы тот нормально зажил. Как только порез зарос, он поднес палец к мордочке Стайлза, дабы тот убедился. Удостоверившись, что Дереку не грозило умереть от смертельных ран, Стайлз протянул ему когтистую лапку.

Щенки перебрались в зал, чтобы посмотреть телевизор, и Дерек воспользовался этим шансом, чтобы переместить Стайлза в изгиб локтя. Тот заснул у него на руках прямо посреди обсуждения, но его никто не винил – это было слишком мило.

На следующий день стая снова собралась для обсуждения. Стоило признать: было глупо морочить шерифа тем, что его больной на всю голову сынок укатил на пляж на выходные, особенно когда тот не вернется домой в обещанный вечер воскресенья. Им требовался план, причем не составленный на скорую руку в последний момент. Дерек, наблюдавший за перепалкой, осуждал своих невоспитанных щенков, и, обнимая Стайлза, пытался их успокоить, впрочем, без особого энтузиазма. Естественно, в этот момент все снова пошло к чертям.

– Эм, Дерек? А Стайлз так и должен светиться? – уточнил Айзек, предчувствуя недоброе.

Эрика и Скотт испуганно вскинули головы, пока Лидия подошла, чтобы посмотреть изменения.

– Откуда мне знать?! Он заколдован, и вынужден разочаровать тебя – среди нас нет экспертов в области магии. – Дерек поднял Стайлза, к великому разочарованию последнего, и начал осматривать его, переворачивая из стороны в сторону.

– Говори за себя, о великий Альфа. – ответила Лидия не без доли сарказма.

Уничижающий ответ Дерека оборвался, когда исходившее от Стайлза тусклое свечение вдруг стало ослепительно-ярким и раздался пронзительный звон. Вся стая настороженно застыла, когда оно, казалось, достигло своего пика и оборвалось, взорвавшись облаком густого, неоново-розового дыма. Дым клубился, вызывая приступы кашля, пока Эллисон бросилась открывать окно. Все взгляды присутствующих устремились к источнику проблемы, только чтобы обнаружить очень человеческого и очень голого Стайлза, сидящего на коленях Дерека, и выглядящего крайне недовольным сложившейся ситуацией. Они пораженно уставились на Стайлза, пока Дерек не зарычал, оскалившись, чтобы стая прекратила его разглядывать.

Удивительно, но первым в себя пришел Скотт. Он так же был первым, кто начал вопить.

– О, БОЖЕ! МОИ ГЛАЗА! ЧУВАК БЛИН Я ВООБЩЕ НЕ ХОЧУ ВИДЕТЬ ТВОИ ПРИЧИНДАЛЫ! БЛИН!

– ЕСЛИ ТЫ ПОДНИМЕШЬ СВОЮ ТОЛСТУЮ ВОЛКОЖОПУ И ПЕРЕДАШЬ МНЕ ПОКРЫВАЛО, ТЕБЕ И НЕ ПРИДЕТСЯ НА НИХ СМОТРЕТЬ!

– Я НЕ ТОЛСТЫЙ!

– ДАЙ МНЕ ЧЕРТОВО ПОКРЫВАЛО, СКОТТ!

– БЛИН, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ПРИКРОЙСЯ!

– Я ПЫТАЮСЬ, ПРОКЛЯТЫЙ ТЫ НЕДОВОЛК!

Стайлз закутался в покрывало, и все более или менее успокоились. Но стоило ему подняться, как он получил в ответ на свои усилия надутые губы и хмурое выражение лица погрустневшего Дерека.

– Расслабься, мистер Хмурый Волк, я вернусь, как только позаимствую у тебя кое-что из одежды, – проворчал Стайлз, поднимаясь по лестнице.

Кризис миновал, Скотт и Айзек подключили Xbox, чтобы погоняться в Mario Kart, а Дерек, с пустыми руками, в который больше не было Стайлза, хандрил на другом конце дивана. Он пришел в себя, только заметив Стайлза, спускавшегося по лестнице. Дерек почувствовал, как удлинились когти, когда он увидел Стайлза в своей одежде. Его глаза окрасились алым, когда в нос ударил их смешавшийся запах, заставив Дерека сделать глубокий вдох.

Стайлз ухмыльнулся, заметив его реакцию, и попытался проложить кратчайший путь до Дерека, обходя шумных волчат. Дерек снова расслабился, только когда Стайлз снова залез к нему на колени, чтобы затребовать обнимашек.

– Я надеюсь, кто-нибудь додумается переслать мне ту фотку, которую вы сделали в лесу, когда я был милым ленивцем, – сказал Стайлз, обращаясь к комнате в целом. Неудивительно, что все его проигнорировали.

Дерек сделал вид, будто страшно раздражен, но искренность его поведения была поставлена под сомнение, когда он начал довольно бурчать от комбинации запаха и объятий.

– Только посмотрите, Хмурый Волк любит обниматься! – поддразнил Стайлз.

– Заткнись, – пробормотал Дерек, крепче прижимая его к себе, и поцеловал Стайлза в шею.


End file.
